powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The Villainous Vulture/Lore Sheet: Champions of Xurnos
Overview: During his exploration and manipulation of the Multiverse, Nolan Dallas created a new dimension, known as Eraniar. In Eraniar, he created many powerful beings, made to embody various aspects of the life in Eraniar. Some of these beings were there to destroy what Nolan had built, some were there to protect it. These were the champions. Each had their own goals and agendas. While some banned together to unite under a common goal, some destroyed each other without mercy. Urania, the center of this world, was a manget for these champions, and is where they eventually met up, to become allies or enemies. Nolan himself took upon a new disguise, calling himself Xurnos, and playing a major role in the conflict sparked between these champions. As Xurnos, he is worshipped as a god among the citizens Eraniar. Two Factions eventually formed between the champions. Makiar: The "Good" faction. Lamiath: The "Evil" faction. Champions Name: Baarus Aliases: Devil of the Sea, River Raiser, Sinbad Allegiance: Himself Motto: "Do as you please." Abilities: Combat Embodiment, Water Embodiment Traits: Adventurous, Bold, Excitable Weapons: Twin Swords Name: Belura Aliases: The Corpse, The Scourge of Eraniar, Barbaric Brute Allegiance: Tribe of the Hand, Himself Motto: "Stay out of my way." Abilities: Decay Embodiment, Violence Embodiment, Intimidation Traits: Violent, Self-centered, Greedy Weapons: Blunt Sword Name: Erin Aliases: The Lone One, Drifter, Blades Allegiance: Makiar Motto: "Never stop moving." Abilities: Freedom Embodiment, Ambition Embodiment, Drifting Traits: Loner, Serious, Cynical Weapons: Throwing Knives, Cutlass Name: Eve Aliases: Freedom Fighter, Golden Knight, Joan Allegiance: Makiar Motto: "Defend the weak." Abilities: Hope Embodiment, Strength Embodiment Traits: Noble, Compassionate, Hopeful Weapons: Sword Name: Harkens Aliases: Mechanical Monster, The Killer, The Clunker Allegiance: Lamiath Motto: "Beware my wrath." Abilities: Technology Embodiment, Calamity Embodiment, Juggernaut Momentum Traits: Determined, Angry, Bloodthirsty Weapons: Fists Name: Hex Aliases: One Eye, Cyclops, Mr. Earth Allegiance: Makiar Motto: "Help those in need." Abilities: Earth Embodiment, Memory Embodiment, Panmnesia Traits: Kind, Calm, Calculating Weapons: None Name: Ishen Aliases: Lord of Chaos, Prince of Insanity, The Vampire Allegiance: Lamiath Motto: "Chaos is truth." Abilities: Chaos Embodiment, Madness Embodiment Traits: Sadistic, Power Hungry, Chaotic Weapons: Double-Edged Sword Name: Kata Aliases: Queen of Lies, The Traitor, She Who Roams the Night Allegiance: Lamiath Motto: "A perfect lie is the truth." Abilities: Fraud Embodiment, Treachery Embodiment Traits: Devious, Scheming, Sadistic Weapons: Swords Name: Killian Aliases: The Gunslinger, The Ranger, Outlaw Allegiance: Makiar Motto: "Shoot those who oppose you." Abilities: Reliability Embodiment, Trust Embodiment Traits: Tough, Straightforward, Humorless Weapons: Pistols Name: '''Maeve '''Aliases: Scorch, Flamer, Candle Allegiance: Herself Motto: "Burn brighter than everyone else." Abilities: Fire Embodiment, Heat Embodiment Traits: Fun Loving, Seductive, Funny Weapons: None Name: Naric Aliases: King of Evil, The Schemer, Deviant Allegiance: Lamiath Motto: "All belongs to me." Abilities: Evil Embodiment, Sin Embodiment Traits: Sadistic, Sinister, Serious Weapons: Spellbook Name: Quenton Aliases: Angel of Light, The Guardian, Flight Allegiance: Makiar Motto: "Everyone is obligated to do good." Abilities: Light Embodiment, Cold Embodiment, Flight Traits: Kind, Caring, Joyful Weapons: None Name: Relik Aliases: Night Man, King of Animals, The Dark One Allegiance: Makiar Motto: "All living things must be protected." Abilities: Night Embodiment, Animal Embodiment Traits: Rational, Thoughtful, Creative Weapons: Dagger Name: Vissina Aliases: The Dreamer, Dancer, Raina Allegiance: Makiar Motto: "Mankind needs more good." Abilities: Knowledge Embodiment, Dream Embodiment Traits: Kind, Quiet, Intelligent Weapons: None Name: Zyra Aliases: Mistress of Magic, The Storm, The Cloaked Allegiance: Herself Motto: "I do what's in my interest." Abilities: Magic Embodiment, Storm Embodiment Traits: Assertive, Loner, Serious '''Weapons: '''Staff Category:Blog posts